


You're a Trainwreck (But With You I'm In Love)

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Disorder, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, first question. Why did we break up?”</p><p>“Fuck, they don’t beat around the bush do they?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Trainwreck (But With You I'm In Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherGallavichLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Hunter! The prompt was ex-boyfriends do the ex-boyfriend tag on youtube. All the questions came from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diL9SmonU9c) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPM090ayrZk) video. Oh, and title is from Trainwreck by Demi Lovato. Hope you like!

“You don’t have to do this you know.”

Ian glanced up from adjusting the camera to look at Mickey, who was fidgeting with the frayed ends of the blanket on Ian’s bed.

“It’s fine,” Mickey replied. “Let’s just get it over with.”

“Seriously Mick, it’s not that big a deal. Not like I have that many subscribers anyway, you won’t be disappointing anyone.”

Mickey scoffed. “First of all Gallagher, ten-thousand is a shit ton of people, secondly, it’s whatever. Not like I got anything better to do.”

Ian gave Mickey a small smile, and finished setting everything up. He reached over to press the record button, and with a nod, began the intro to the video.

***

Despite what he said to Ian, Mickey was actually nervous as fuck to do this. He had only seen Ian a handful of times since the breakup eight months ago, and in those times they exchanged glances or a quick _hey_ , a _how are you?_ at most. So to sit down and record a fucking YouTube video was nerve-wracking. Back when they were together, Ian had started making videos and uploading them to YouTube. They were usually vlogs, either of him, Mandy, and Mickey fucking around or whatever craziness ensued at the Gallagher house. Occasionally though, he would make some kind of tag or challenge video and would shanghai Mickey or Mandy to do it with him (Mickey was the victim more often than not).

After the breakup, Ian opened up about his bipolar disorder to his subscribers, making weekly videos after therapy sessions, discussing anything from his moods to his medications and their side effects. None of his videos ever went viral, but he always got tons of fanmail and support, and sometimes even thanked in public for his bravery and openness. Apparently, he got at least one message a day regarding Mickey’s whereabouts, leading him to ask Mickey to do the “Ex-boyfriend Tag.” Which is why Mickey found himself on Ian’s bed in the Gallagher house, listening to Ian tell his viewers what video they were about to watch. And all too soon, he had introduced Mickey started reading out the first question.

***

“Alright, first question. Why did we break up?”

“Fuck, they don’t beat around the bush do they?”

Ian laughed, shrugging. “No, ha, no they don’t. Um, I guess I’ll take this one since I’m the one that did it. I uh, was going through a rough time, as most of you probably know. I had just gotten diagnosed with bipolar disorder, taking medication and hating every minute of it. That shit with the MP’s happened, and I went back off my meds for a few days. Mickey was great, he helped me a lot, but I just threw it in his face. So um, yeah, was all me.”

Ian could feel Mickey looking at him, but he couldn’t bear to meet his eyes. This was the first time they had acknowledged the breakup, and Ian didn’t quite know what to do with himself after that confession.

“Well that was a heavy fucking first question. Gimme that shit,” Mickey said, snatching the list of questions from Ian’s hands. "Aight, number two, what’s one thing you hate about the other person? Shit, I gotta pick just one?” Mickey smirked, nudging Ian’s shoulder. Ian relaxed bit, silently thanking Mickey for staying jovial.

“Oh fuck you, ‘cause you were such an angel.”

“You bet your ass, Gallagher. My name is Mik _hailo_ after all,” Mickey grinned cheekily.

Ian groaned, throwing his head into his hands. “That, that is what I hate about you. You and your fucking puns, oh my god.”

Mickey laughed loudly, and Ian couldn’t help but chuckle along with him. It felt nice, being with Mickey like this again; happy and carefree.

“Spare me, you fucking love my puns. But back to the question, I hate how fucking stubborn you can be, never want help with anything. Fucks things up sometimes.”

Mickey’s eyes flitted to Ian’s, and Ian could see the underlying hurt still there. “Yeah, well I am a Gallagher. Next question, what’s one thing you love about the other person?”

“I think it’s how driven you always were, determined to make the best out of whatever shitty situation we were in.” Mickey swallowed, him now being the one to avoid Ian’s gaze. “You always knew what you wanted and went for it, and even if you didn’t you just knew you were gonna be somethin’. I always liked that.”

Ian felt his chest constrict, not actually expecting a heartfelt answer, figuring Mickey would just say his dick or something. But, it made him feel a little better about his answer. “I love how affectionate you can be. Especially when you think no one’s watching. Everyone thinks you’re Mickey Milkovich, resident badass, but I know the truth. You’re a big softy.”

***

Mickey was finding it hard to breathe. He knew he fucked up before, going the truthful route instead of being vulgar and saying Ian’s dick, but he still didn’t expect that in return. He didn’t know what to say, so he gave Ian a quick smile that probably conveyed extreme pain, and read out the next question.

“M’not a fucking’ softy. Anyways, number four, describe the other person in one word.  What’s with all this one word shit? Fuck, I dunno, I guess determined.”

“You’re being so sweet today, Mick, careful, people might get the wrong idea,” Ian joked. “Hmm, for you I’d say…compassionate.”

Once again, Mickey felt his throat tightening. Fuck Ian and his _compassionate_. They were supposed to be exes, weren’t they supposed to be bitter? Resentful? Not recounting their breakup yet practically proclaiming their love for each other.

“If anyone’s giving people the wrong idea about me it’s you, asshole. Question five, rate the other person’s kissing on a scale of one to ten.”

“Well that’s easy, ten.”

***

Ian chided himself for blurting his answer out so fast, but he couldn’t help it. Although, it was hard to really regret doing so after seeing Mickey blush instantly.

“Yeah, um, yeah. Ten, you too,” Mickey stammered out, thumbing his bottom lip and fighting a smirk.

“Aw, look, he’s blushing,” Ian teased, snorting as he read the next question. “Oh you’re really gonna love this one. On a scale of one to ten, how good was the sex?”

“Oh fuck that, no way. I’m leaving here with some dignity. Next question, fuck.”

“Alright, alright next question, but for the record,” Ian began, leaning close to the camera, cupping a hand around his mouth and lowering his voice to a whisper, “it was great, like really fucking great.”

Mickey punched Ian in the shoulder, making him fall over on the bed, breaking out into a fit of giggles. “You’re a fucking dick, you know that? Calm the fuck down, Sir Laughs-a-lot, get on with it.”

Mickey was as red as a tomato, which made it hard for Ian to stop laughing, but he figured he’d embarrassed Mickey enough. “Okay, okay. Have either of you been on any dates since the breakup?”

Ian felt all the previous giddiness drain from his body, not knowing if he really wanted to hear the answer.

“Nah, no dates. Been real busy with work and shit, no time for anything like that.”

“Me either. No dates. Haven’t really wanted to, y’know?” Ian replied, eyes locking with Mickey’s for the first time since they started recording.

Mickey nodded, and suddenly, the room grew heavy with tension. It wasn’t bad, just uncertain. After a few moments, he broke the intense eye-contact to look at the list. “So, um, last question. Would you ever get back together?”

Both boys were silent, increasing the air of uncertainty.

“Well, I—”

“I mean—”

Ian and Mickey laughed, a relief from the awkward yet tense silence. Ian spoke first, surprising both of them. “Yeah, I would. In a heartbeat.” He heard Mickey’s breath hitch, and could feel his own heart hammering in his chest, but he continued. “I never got a chance to tell you how sorry I was, how sorry I am. I’m so sorry Mick.”

“Ian don’t—”

“No Mick, please, I gotta say this.” Ian took a deep breath, months of repressed words and feelings bubbling to the surface, making him feel a little nauseous. “When you…when I broke up with you, I was feeling so… _empty_. That’s no excuse, and I’m not trying to make it one, I’m just trying to make sense of what I was feeling then. Because that day was the biggest mistake of my life Mickey, you gotta know that. And every day I think what if I hadn’t have left with Monica or what if I’d have just kept my mouth shut and not said anything to Sammi, but the truth is I fucked up and it would’ve caught up to me sooner or later. And instead of dealing with it I just pushed everyone away. And I’m sorry Mick, I’m so sorry.”

Ian was blinking furiously, trying to keep the tears at bay but it was no use. He timidly looked up at Mickey to see his eyes wide and glassy, and one lone tear trailing down his cheek.

“And this isn’t some ploy to try and get you back either,” Ian sniffled, exhaling loudly and wiping the tears from his face. “I just, I needed you to know that I was sorry, and that if one day, you still want…I’ll be here.”

Mickey nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his lips and teeth sinking into the bottom one, a nervous tick Ian had grown to know and love. “So, you good? Gonna let me answer now or do you need a song and dance to go with that soliloquy, Shakespeare?”

Ian laughed, because leave it to Mickey to still make a joke after all that. “Wait, what are you talking about?”

“The fucking question, dumbass. Would you ever get back together? You gave your answer, now it’s my turn.”

“Oh. I didn’t, I just assumed…”

“Yeah, well you know what they say about assuming.”

Ian gave him a small smile, feeling that giddiness slowly seep back into his body.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Gallagher, yes. I would, y’know…get back together. Not right away, it’s gonna take some time, but uh, yeah. Would you quit fucking lookin’ at me like that?”

“Like what, Mick?” Ian beamed. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, eyelashes still wet with tears and grinning like a madman, but he didn’t care. Mickey said that one day he would take him back, and that’s all that mattered.

“You’re a fuckin’ mess.” Mickey shook his head, looking away and fighting his own smile.

Ian’s grin just intensified. “Hey Mick, I know you need some time but, can I kiss you? Doesn’t even have to be with tongue, I just—”

“Jesus, do you ever shut the fuck up?” Mickey groaned before lunging forward and capturing Ian’s lips between his own. They both let out little whines at the contact, having gone without it for so long. Mickey pressed closer, wanting more of the delicious pressure of Ian’s lips against his.

Ian pulled back first, slightly out of breath, Mickey chasing his mouth. “What happened to needing time?” Ian chuckled.

“Fuck time,” Mickey panted, leaning in to press their lips together again, slipping his tongue into Ian’s mouth.

Ian kissed back fervently, pushing Mickey so that he lie on his back, sucking on his bottom lip and releasing it with a soft _plop_. “We’re still recording, Mick,” Ian laughed breathlessly. Mickey just stuck his hand up and flipped off the camera, recapturing Ian’s lips and pulling him down on top of him.

 

Needless to say, Ian had a _lot_ of editing to do that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Come find me on tumblr at [grumpymickeymilkovich](http://grumpymickeymilkovich.tumblr.com/).


End file.
